plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brain Game
By CompliensCreator00 Characters *Crazy Dave *Zomboss *Homeowner *Browncoat Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Imps *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Lightning Reed *Bloomerang *Snow Pea *Laser Bean *Twin Sunflower *Gargantuar *Giga-Gargantuar Plot After Zomboss performs an experiment to switch brains with Crazy Dave, adjusting to the other's life may not be easy as thought. Story Opens with a close up of Zomboss's lab, zooms in to show Zomboss creating some machine. Zomboss: A-ha! At last my machine to swap brains seems to be finished! Browncoat Zombie: Yes, yes, very nice. But how will this be useful at all? Zomboss: I can swtich brains with David, the crazy one, and maybe then get a hold of the homeowner's cranium! Buckethead Zombie: How about when you're in Dave's body you just eat his brain from there? Zomboss: *whacks Buckethead on the head* You REALLY don't get how this works. If my brain is in David's body, then eating my brain would be eating my OWN brain. And... you wouldn't understand. Just... let's just say that my brain doesn't taste good. Okay bye! Zomboss zaps Crazy Dave, now inside his body, in front of a lawn, filled with various plants attacking Zombies. Zomboss: GAH! MY MINI- I mean, yes, let this rain of killing zombies continue. *sweats nervously* Peashooter: Why do you seem so nervous? Zomboss: It's just... there's... a lot of zombies! Peashooter: Them? Those are the easy guys. It should only take a few more plants before we can confirm safety. Sunflower: WOO-HOO! Another score for the plants! Zomboss: *gulps* *whispers* I thought I have seen the darkest terrors yet. I was wrong. MEANWHILE AT ZOMBOSS'S LAIR... Crazy Dave: Wabbo-wa heeba dabbo! (What, where am I? Oh no! HELP!) Browncoat Zombie: Oh, well what are you so scared of? Crazy Dave: Brabba howbo dabby dooba rabbbo! (I'M SURROUNDED BY YOU ZOMBIES!) Browncoat Zombie: Surrouned by zombies? You are always surrounded by Zombies! Heck, we need you to send another wave of them right now. Conehead Zombie: How about something powerful, like a Gargantuar or two? Maybe a few Zombonis or Football Zombies? Jack-in-the-Box Zombies are also good. He seems quite annoyed by those. Crazy Dave: *sweats nervously, hitting a button releasing several Imps* Conehead Zombie: Imps? They could go well for their speed, but they are using the stuff like Snow Peas and Lightning Reeds and Bloomerangs and Laser Beans. You must be brain-dead right now! Browncoat Zombie: Maybe you should take a nap, Mr. Zomboss. You're gonna need it. Crazy Dave: WABBA?!?!? (Zomboss?!?) *Crazy dave quickly runs over to mirror, seeing he now is in Dr. Zomboss's body* Crazy Dave: *screams in terror* Conehead Zombie: Yeah... You're gonna need a nap, fella. *Conehead Zombie takes Crazy Dave to his bed* Conehead Zombie: Don't worry, we'll handle everything from now. *Conehead Zombie walks in, just to find Browncoat Zombie rapidly pushing the button for Gargantuars* Conehead Zombie: No, you're doing it all wrong! Watch me! *Conehead Zombie begins rapidly pressing the button for Giga-Gargantuars. The Giga Gargantuars are entirely unaware about the experiment, and begin attempting to take out Zomboss* Zomboss: Who is making so many of these guys appear? Quick! I must get out of this mess! *Zomboss quickly scurries around, trying to find his mind swapping device yet again* Zomboss: Aha! Here we go! *Zomboss quickly swaps back with Crazy Dave, now taking the spot back in his lair* Zomboss: It's so good to be home! Back with all me evil maniac contraptions! Conehead Zombie: Hey Zomboss! Nice seeing you wake up! Feeling better now? Zomboss: No. After nearly being crushed by a Gargantuar do you expect me to feel well? Conehead Zombie: What do you mean? Zomboss: The brain experiment! The one which was a failure! You know, because you guys don't know how to properly control a lawn in which your boss was on! Remember? Buckethead Zombie: I didn't think it'd take so long! So... we just sorta decided to attack you.... unknowingly... Zomboss: Well now you're gonna have to pay! *Zomboss stuffs the zombies into the machine and attempts swapping their minds with 3 random citizens, but misfires and hits the Giga Gargantuars instead* Buckethead Zombie: (in Giga-gargantuar body) So... what were you saying about me again? Zomboss: He-heh... (slowly backs away) *Buckethead Zombie picks up Dr. Zomboss in his hand and begins beating him furiously* Zomboss: *weakly* Okay... That experiment was a double failure.... *Cuts back to Crazy Dave's house* Crazy Dave: Wabba wabo akja wabbe-bo-ba? Bo... dabba ba... (Why are there so many Giga-Gargantuars? Oh... this is bad...) Homeowner: Is this even meant to be fair? Crazy Dave: Wabba wo! Waboo babba weebo? Homeowner: Hmmm..... Wait.... Aha! *Homeowner places down a Spring Bean and uses Plant Food on it. He then places a Blover which blows away all the Gargantuars off of their lawn.* Crazy Dave: Wab... dabba do. (Well.... that works.) Homeowner: Alright. I think that's about it for today. Wanna go get lunch? Crazy Dave: Waba weebo fob waba flobbowa. (Sure, I'll eat all the food on the floor.) Homeowner: Alright then. Lunch is on me! Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics made by CompliensCreator00